clashroyale2016fandomcom-20200215-history
The Log
"A spilt bottle of Rage turned an innocent tree trunk into 'The Log'. Now, it seeks revenge by crushing anything in its path!" Summary * The Log is unlocked from the Builder's Workshop (Arena 6). * It is an area damage spell with a wide radius and low-medium damage. * The Log card costs 2 Elixir to cast. * When cast, The Log rolls through the Arena, dealing damage to any troops in its path and disintegrating after rolling for 11.6 tiles. * Any ground troops in the way will be pushed back by The Log. Strategy * As a cheap spell, The Log can be used to damage and push back multiple ground troops that come in your way, such as Barbarians or Goblins. ** The pushback mechanic is different from the Fireball; all troops are pushed back. ** It can be used as a counter to the Goblin Barrel, but it may be better to use other cards for this. * It can be an alternative to Arrows, due to the very similar damage and radius. ** The main differences are that The Log costs one less Elixir while being unable to target air troops. As such, it might be advisable to bring other splash damage cards to deal with the likes of Minions and Minion Horde. ** It can also be an alternative to Zap, as both of them have the same Elixir cost. They can both disarm the charge attacks of Prince, Dark Prince and Sparky if your elixir is low or if your small units are out of rotation. However, they have slightly different effects when used. * If placed at the edge of the bridge, The Log can damage Crown Towers though with reduced damage. * An important note is that a well placed The Log can eliminate a Princess up to one level higher than it for a positive Elixir trade. * If a unit is walking right on the edge of the river on a player's side, they can use The Log to push it back to the opponent's side. This is a good way to counter slow moving units like Giants and P.E.K.K.As. History * The Log was added to the game on 4/7/16 with the Tournaments Update. * On 24/8/16, a Balance Update decreased The Log's cast time by 66% and its travel speed increased by 20%. * On 19/9/16, a Balance Update enabled The Log to knock back all ground troops. * On 20/10/16, a Balance Update increased The Log's rolling speed and distance, as well as increased its damage by 9%. Trivia * The Log is the only spell to have a Legendary rarity and is currently the only spell unlocked at Builder's Workshop (Arena 6). * Unlike other spells, it can only be placed in a player's own territory. ** However, it wouldn't be beneficial to place it in the enemy's territory even if it could, as a part of its rolling range would simply be wasted. * It is one of two spells that do not have a circular AoE, the other being the Mirror which has no AoE. ** It is the only spell that rolls linearly, and the only spell that is not "launched" which can push back targets. * Just like every other Legendary card, it falls from the sky when deployed. * The card's description hints at it being created by the Lumberjack. * The Log can be seen in the menu picture for Arena 6 (Builder's Workshop) on the bottom left corner. Before the Tournaments Update, this log had no spikes on it. * It is one of the only direct-damaging spell card that the description does not contain "Reduced damage to crown towers." but deals reduced damage to crown towers, the other being Poison. * It is the cheapest Legendary card in the game and tied with Zap and Rage for the cheapest spell in the game, at 2 Elixir.